The present invention relates to industrial and commercial molds and more particularly for industrial and commercial molds for plastic products.
The making of molds for use in producing any molded product is a great expense in the cost of production. Once a mold has been filled with the metal rubber or plastic from which the end product is to be made as an example the mold and contents must be allowed to cool sufficiently for the product to be removed before the mold can be reused. It can therefore be seen that a sufficient number of molds must be made so that the pouring of the molds may continue while some are cooling and being emptied. Such is the extreme cost of the molds so that forced cooling heat exchange mechanisms and structures and other ideas have been tried to speed the process and reduce the numerical need for molds.
A molded product often is required to have apertures therethrough or indentations in the surface which apertures or indentations are obtained through the use of core pins.
When the product is sufficiently cooled so as to be able to be withdrawn from the mold the core pin is extracted from the mold and the product then extracted. The core pin is ordinarily made from a different or differing material with relation to the rest of the mold body.